Sincere Words
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Gadis dengan tinggi seratus tujuh puluh centimeter tersebut menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya. "Dia pasti baru pertama kali melihat pasangan dengan laki-laki pendek dan perempuan tinggi seperti kita. Hahaha!"/"Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu."/Aneh. Meskipun Eren sempat kaget mendengar dua insan ini adalah sepasang kekasih, dia sama sekali tidak merasa heran./LeviHan/Mind to RnR?


_**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Levi x Hanji Zoe_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**SINCERE WORDS**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Levi! Leviiii!"

Teriakan satu-satunya perempuan di dalam ruangan tersebut terus menggema. Beberapa ada yang memegang kepalanya karena _stress_ mendengar suara berisiknya, ada yang hanya bisa tersenyum maklum, ada pula yang terus mendengus kesal. Namun, sepertinya reaksi orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak dipedulikan oleh gadis yang memakai kacamata setengah gelap tersebut. Perhatiannya sudah terkunci pada satu orang di sana yang sedang menyesap kopinya dengan tenang.

"LEVIIIIIIIIIII!" teriaknya lagi untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Lebih kencang dari sebelum-sebelumnya, membuat satu sampai dua orang di dalam ruangan tersebut reflek menutup kedua telinga mereka. Karena kesal tidak mendapat respon sejak tadi, akhirnya gadis bernama lengkap Hanji Zoe tersebut melangkah keras menuju tempat pemuda bernama Levi itu duduk. "Heeeei, kau mendengarku, 'kan? Leviiii~"

Melihat duo maut yang cukup terkenal di _Recon Corps _tersebut, membuat beberapa orang di sana berjalan mundur. Terlebih lagi ketika Hanji dengan santainya menyandarkan lengan kirinya pada bahu laki-laki bernama Levi tersebut. Tangan kanan Hanji memegang pinggangnya seperti biasa sementara lengan kirinya menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Levi. Mengabaikan tatapan laki-laki pecinta kebersihan itu mendelik padanya, Hanji tertawa keras dan berkata, "Kau sudah tidak ada misi lagi, 'kan? Apa salahnya bersantai dengan mendengarkan pengalamanku bereksperimen tentang _titans, _heh?" tanyanya setengah menggerutu.

Sepertinya perempuan itu tidak menyadari aura di sekitarnya yang langsung berubah tegang—bahkan beberapa orang di dalam ruangan yang sama terlihat menelan ludah mereka sendiri. Diam-diam mereka bersyukur dengan keberadaan Levi di sini sekarang yang mungkin akan menggantikan posisi mereka mendengarkan 'pengalaman' Hanji selama dua puluh empat jam _non-stop._

Cukup lama suasana menegang di antara mereka karena menunggu seperti apa kira-kira jawaban sang kapten, suara sentuhan antara gelas dan piring kecil di bawahnya terdengar. Levi menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya meminum kopi lalu melirik Hanji yang terlihat santai menanggapinya seperti biasa. Helaan napas terdengar, "Mendengarkan 'pengalaman'mu sama saja dengan mendapat misi membunuh dua puluh ekor _titans._"

"_Bingo! Terima kasih sudah mengatakan isi hati kami pada Hanji-san, Kapten Levi!"—_kurang lebih begitu yang ada di pikiran para anggota _Recon Corps _yang lain saat ini.

"Huu, jahat sekali." Gerutu Hanji sembari memanyunkan bibirnya. Namun, tak lama kemudian perhatiannya teralihkan pada pemuda yang duduk di samping Levi. Mendapat firasat buruk, pemuda itu menatap Hanji dengan panik. Benar saja, Hanji langsung memegang kedua bahu pemuda tersebut. "Ah! Kalau kau pasti mau mendengar pengalamanku, 'kan? Eren!" teriaknya semangat.

"Ha? Ah, e-etto..."

"Hentikan, kau hanya akan menakutinya dengan sisi maniakmu itu," sambar Levi secara tiba-tiba. Levi melirik Hanji yang kembali menoleh padanya. Kedua mata mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

Auranya semakin tak bagus. Berada di tengah-tengah duo maut tersebut membuat Eren tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menelan ludah karena tegang. Sementara Hanji dan Levi masih saling menatap penuh penekanan satu sama lain, Eren hanya bisa terdiam panik melihat para anggota _Recon Corps _lain memilih keluar dari ruangan ini sekarang juga—termasuk Komandan Erwin yang menatapnya dengan senyuman dan tatapan yang sepertinya mengatakan...

"_Eren... sabar ya."_

Setelah semua orang kecuali Levi, Eren, dan Hanji keluar dari ruangan, gadis yang rambutnya dikuncir satu itu menghela napas panjang dan keras sebelum menarik kursi dan duduk di samping Eren. Levi masih dengan tatapan cemberutnya yang seperti biasa ditambah dengan kedua tangannya yang dilipat di depan dada. Eren hanya bisa diam, sebagai anggota baru di bawah pengawasan Levi secara langsung, dia hanya bisa menurut saat ini.

"Aah, apa boleh buat kalau kalian sebegitu tidak ingin tahunya tentang pengalamanku," Hanji menggerutu pelan sementara kedua matanya memperhatikan Levi yang akan kembali meminum kopi dari dalam cangkirnya. Melihat itu, Hanji terlihat berpikir untuk beberapa saat sebelum tiba-tiba tersenyum jahil.

"_Ne, _Eren..." Mendengar namanya dipanggil, membuat Eren menoleh. Senyum Hanji terlihat begitu mencurigakan. "Menurutmu, aku dan Levi... memiliki hubungan apa?" tanyanya _to the point. _Sukses membuat laju cangkir di depan bibir Levi terhenti.

"Eh? Ng..." Terlihat berpikir sesaat, Eren pun melanjutkan, "...duo maut?"

"Hahahahaha hampir tepat!" Tawa keras Hanji entah kenapa membuat Eren menoleh pada Levi di sampingnya. Dan yang dia dapat adalah tatapan mendelik Levi yang terasa jauh lebih menyeramkan dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Eren buru-buru mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada Hanji yang mulai selesai tertawa, "Sekarang, bagaimana kalau begini..."

"...apa kau percaya jika aku bilang aku dan Levi adalah sepasang kekasih?"

Gerakan Eren yang tadinya hendak mengambil gelas berisi kopinya di atas meja langsung terhenti. Kedua bola maniknya yang berwarna hijau tua membulat tak percaya. Dengan tatapan _horror _seperti akan melihat _titans, _Eren langsung menoleh ke arah Hanji yang tersenyum lebar sembari bersenandung kecil. Sama sekali tidak terlihat ada keraguan di wajahnya. Sekilas, Eren bisa melihat kedua pipi Hanji mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis.

Namun, pada akhirnya... secara reflek Eren langsung berdiri dan—"BOHONG!"—begitulah.

Bibir Hanji bergetar sebelum tertawa lebar lagi. "Hahahahaha! Reaksimu kurang lebih sama seperti yang lain, kau lucu sekali, Eren," Hanji menarik tubuh Eren agar duduk seperti di awal. Kedua tangannya mencubit pipi Eren sampai pemuda itu mengaduh kesakitan. "Aah, _kawaii~~ _sayang sekali ya kau adalah objek eksperimenku yang berharga. Padahal kalau tidak, mungkin aku akan mengangkatmu sebagai anak."

"A-A-A-A—"

"_Ne ne, _bagaimana menurutmu, Levi!?" Memutar tubuh Eren secara paksa lalu menunjukkan wajah laki-laki yang jauh lebih muda dari mereka tersebut. Levi masih tetap menghadap depan, hanya melirik Eren dengan malas. "Dia cocok kalau berperan jadi anak kita, 'kan?"

Sebenarnya Eren Jaeger itu sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud dari salah satu anggota _Recon Corps _yang disegani tersebut. Namun, melihat keantusiasan Hanji Zoe tersebut hanya bisa membuatnya menurut. Hanji terus mencubit pipinya, memencet-mencet hidungnya, dan memainkan anggota wajahnya yang lain dari belakang. Levi menatapnya dari atas ke bawah lalu kembali dari bawah ke atas.

"Mengapa kau merasa dia cocok?" tanya Levi singkat. Hanji kembali tersenyum lebar. Sembari tetap mencubit pipi Eren yang terus mengaduh, Hanji menjawab...

"Kau sendiri yang bilang padaku, dia mirip denganmu—dari bagaimana antusiasnya dia untuk menghabisi _titans _di dunia ini. _Well, _aku bisa melihat mata kesadisannya memang sama sepertimu," Tertawa sesaat, Hanji menatap kekasih datarnya tersebut dengan kedua mata yang berbinar. "Lalu yang mirip denganku adalah, lihat! Poninya belah tengah, seperti aku, 'kan? Rambutnya juga berwarna coklat dan bentuk wajahnya sama denganku! Dan yang paling penting—"

"—dia tinggi seperti aku!"

_**TWITCH**_

Entah hanya perasaan Eren saja atau bukan, tapi dia merasa dia mendengar suara cangkir yang retak untuk sesaat. Kedua bola mata Eren sedikit membulat kaget ketika tiba-tiba Levi berdiri dari kursinya. Awalnya laki-laki itu hanya melirik sinis sampai benar-benar memutar tubuhnya hingga dia berhadapan dengan Eren. Pemuda berambut coklat itu hanya bisa menelan ludahnya karena tegang.

"Minggir, Eren..." Dari sudut ini, Eren hanya bisa melihat senyum Hanji di samping kepalanya. Senyum yang tidak mengenal rasa takut. Hanji memeluk lehernya dengan tangan kanannya. "...jika kau masih mau selamat." lanjut Levi dengan penuh penekanan.

Tanpa perlu diminta, Hanji melepaskan tangannya sehingga Eren pun bebas. Melihat Hanji yang tersenyum dan mengangguk padanya, akhirnya Eren membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari keluar. Sebelum benar-benar keluar melewati pintu, Eren berhenti sesaat. Dia menoleh dan melihat Hanji yang sedang tersenyum santai dan berkacak pinggang sementara Levi hanya berdiri tegak dan terus menatapnya datar. Jika dilihat dari luar, mereka memang terlihat seperti sepasang musuh abadi yang kecil kemungkinannya bisa akur.

Tapi, aneh.

Meskipun tadi Eren memang kaget mendengar dua insan ini adalah sepasang kekasih, dia sama sekali tidak merasa heran. Tidak ada pertanyaan semacam—"Bagaimana mungkin mereka yang jelas-jelas sifatnya sangat berlawanan satu sama lain itu menjadi sepasang kekasih?"—lewat di kepalanya. Rasanya... seperti wajar saja jika mereka memang adalah sepasang kekasih. Tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun di hati Eren akan hal itu.

Pemuda bermarga Jaeger tersebut kembali mengingat saat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan kedua orang itu sampai sekarang... bagaimana Levi menghajarnya sampai babak belur, bagaimana Hanji merawat lukanya sembari menceramahi Levi yang terlalu keras padanya, bagaimana keduanya saling menyindir satu sama lain tentang sisi _freak _mereka, atau bagaimana setelah semua itu mereka tetap menjadi satu tim tak terkalahkan yang seperti bisa membaca isi hati atau pikiran satu sama lain.

Pada akhirnya... apapun yang terjadi, mereka memang selalu terlihat dekat. Percaya atau tidak, kau akan menyadarinya jika kau benar-benar memperhatikan mereka dengan baik seperti yang dilakukan Eren. Hanya Hanji yang selalu terlihat santai menghadapi Levi. Dan hanya Levi yang selalu terlihat tenang menghadapi Hanji—menanggapinya dengan biasa.

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sudah memperlakukan satu sama lain dengan cara khusus yang berbeda. Mereka telah saling mengetahui, mempelajari, dan menerima sifat satu sama lain apa adanya.

Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, bukan?

Dengan senyum penuh arti di wajahnya, Eren pun kembali berjalan keluar meninggalkan mereka. Memastikan sudah tidak ada pengganggu, Levi melirik posisi terakhir Eren tadi sebelum mengalihkan perhatian pada Hanji yang kini kembali duduk di atas kursi. Kepalanya menyandar pada penyangga kursi di belakangnya. "Aku kasihan pada Eren, dia pasti kaget."

Mendengar gumaman Hanji, membuat Levi menoleh, "Kenapa?" tanyanya datar.

"Yah..." Gadis dengan tinggi seratus tujuh puluh _centimeter _tersebut menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya. "...dia pasti baru pertama kali melihat pasangan dengan laki-laki pendek dan perempuan tinggi seperti kita. Hahaha! Kau tahu? Mikasa Ackerman yang dikabarkan adalah kekasihnya saja masih lebih pendek dari di—"

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu."

Hanji tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika Levi tiba-tiba mencengkram rambut belakangnya dan menariknya sehingga gadis itu menengadah. Masih belum cukup, Levi menarik kerah Hanji sehingga kepalanya sedikit terangkat. Saat itulah, Levi juga menurunkan wajahnya, menangkap mulut Hanji yang sedang terbuka karena kaget. Kedua bola mata Hanji yang sempat membulat itu pun mulai kembali biasa, sampai akhirnya perempuan itu memejamkan kedua matanya. Dua anak manusia itu kini saling memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman masing-masing.

Dua tangan Hanji mencengkram kerah Levi. Menahan agar sampai ciumannya tidak terlepas dan tubuhnya tidak terjatuh dari kursi. Mereka baru melepaskan ciuman itu saat membutuhkan oksigen satu sama lain. Keduanya mengatur napas sementara kedua mata mereka masih saling bertatapan. Melihat tatapan Levi yang sama sekali tidak berubah membuat Hanji tersenyum geli dan menyipitkan kedua matanya.

Apa kau tahu? Mungkin hanya bagi Hanji Zoe, kata _"Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu."_ dari mulut Levi memiliki arti...

"Aku akan mencintaimu dan memilikimu."

**#**

**.**

**#**

Waktu itu... sekitar dua tahun yang lalu.

Seseorang untuk pertama kalinya meminta Hanji Zoe menceritakan seluruh 'pengalaman'nya dalam bereksperimen tentang _titans _secara tiba-tiba.

Mungkin bagi sebagian orang, aksi nekat itu sama saja dengan mencari mati. Tapi, tidak bagi dia. Karena itu, dengan penuh keheranan, Hanji Zoe bertanya padanya, "Apa yang baru saja menyambarmu tadi pagi sampai tiba-tiba kau memaksaku untuk menceritakan tentang 'pengalaman'ku, tuan _clean-freak?_"

Dia terdiam lalu membuka mulut perlahan, "Tidak ada salahnya jika aku sesekali ingin mendengarnya, 'kan? Atau kau memang tidak mau ada yang mendengar cerita membosankanmu itu?" tanyanya dingin.

Tubuh Hanji Zoe merinding tanpa sebab. "Apa ada udang di balik batu?"

"...Tidak ada." Dia terlihat berpikir. Seperti ingin menentukan kata-kata yang tepat dan dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengucapkannya. Tangannya mengelus dagunya sendiri sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya secara mendadak.

Tentu saja melihat itu, Hanji Zoe merasa heran. Tidak biasanya sang Kapten terlihat begitu kebingungan—walau ekspresi wajahnya masih tetap sama. Namun, sebelum sempat Hanji Zoe bertanya, dia—laki-laki bernama Levi itu melangkah menjauh. Dia mengeluarkan dua kata yang terdengar samar-samar dari posisi Hanji Zoe saat ini. Dua kata yang mampu membuat Hanji Zoe terpaku di tempatnya dengan pipi yang memerah—antara bingung dan malu.

"Jadilah milikku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ada kalanya kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu.**

**Tapi, kau tidak bisa mengatakannya.**

**.**

**Ada banyak kemungkinan, namun ada dua hal yang paling utama.**

**Pertama, karena kau tidak mempunyai keberanian.**

**Dan kedua—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**karena kau merasa penampilan atau sifat dasarmu tidak cocok dengan kata-kata yang ingin kau keluarkan tersebut.**

**.**

**Tapi, tetap saja yang terpenting adalah ketulusan kata-katamu.**

**Iya, 'kan?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selesaaaaaai! #tebarbunga Ehehe, ini fic perdanaku di fandom SnK Indonesia dengan _pairing_ yang masih sangat jarang, yaitu LeviHan. Mereka OTP _straight_-ku di SnK ahaha~

Fic ini kudedikasikan kepada para _fans _LeviHan yang masih nyempil-nyempil di luar sana :B Ayo berkumpul dan sebar _virus_ LeviHan! _Hell yeaaaaah_! 8D #woy Maaf kalau gaje dan sebagainya, semoga kalian suka membaca _fic _ini dan _feel-_nya kerasa yaaa :D

Terima kasih sudah membaca, _mind to RnR, please? Thanks before _:)


End file.
